Pride Lands (Ava15’s Fanfics)
The Pride Lands are a vast African savanna territory controlled by a pride of lions known as Simba's Pride. In the real world, it is situated in the Serengeti, a region in northern Tanzania. Description The Pride Lands is very lush and bursting with life. Lakes, rivers, and waterfalls are scattered throughout, as well as groves of acacia and baobab trees. Boulders are common sights. There are multiple water sources, including waterfalls and ponds. The lands become lush and green during the rainy season. There is a large gorge that splits a part of the lands. One of its most notable structures is a rock known as Pride Rock. History In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Coming Soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Coming Soon! List of Species * Aardvarks * Aardwolves * Ants * African Clawless Otters * Baboons * Bats * Bee-eaters * Bees * Buffaloes * Bushbucks * Butterflies * Caterpillars * Chameleons * Cheetahs * Chimpanzees * Cobras * Cockroaches * Crocodiles * Civets * Drongos * Ducks * Dung Beetles * Eagles * Egrets * Elands * Elephants * Finches * Fishes * Flamingos * Fleas * Flies * Forest Hogs * Foxes * Galagos * Gazelles * Geckos * Genets * Giraffes * Golden Moles * Golden Wolves * Grass Rats * Grey-Headed Bushshrikes * Hamerkops * Hares * Hedgehogs * Hippos * Honey Badgers * Hornbills * Hyenas * Hyraxes * Impalas * Jerboas * Klipspringers * Kudus * Lions * Lyenas * Leopons * Mandrills * Meerkats * Mice * Mongooses * Monkeys * Okapis * Oryxes * Ostriches * Owls * Pangolins * Porcupines * Pythons * Rainbow Agamas * Ravens * Red Colobuses * Reedbucks * Rhinoceroses * Sable Antelopes * Scorpions * Servals * Skinks * Snails * Starlings * Storks * Snakes * Termites * Tickbirds * Ticks * Tigers * Toads * Tsetse Flies * Turacos * Turtles * Utamu * Vultures * Warthogs * Wildebeests * Wild Dogs * Wildcats * Yellow Wagtails * Zebras * Leopons Locations * Big Ravine * Big Springs * Chakula Plains * Chekundu Cliffs * Flat Ridge Rock * Grove of Trees * Jungle Oasis ** Mhina's Den ** Great River * Kilio Valley * Sehemu Pass * Hakuna Matata Falls * Lake Kizwia * Lake Shangaza * Lake Matope * Maji Baridi Falls * Maisha's Orphanage * Mapema Rock * Mbali Fields * Maumivu Thorn Patch * Mekundu Cliffs * Mizimu Grove * Misty Falls * Ndefu Grove * Mud Pots * Nyani Grove * Ono's Nest * Pride Rock ** The Lair of the Lion Guard ** Chamber of the Lion Guard * Rafiki's Tree * Rocky Plains * Rocky Ridge * The Flood Plains * Ukuni Woods * Urembo Meadows * Watering Hole ** Giraffe Watering Hole Events Mohatu's Reign Mufasa's Reign * Simba's Presentation * The King's Death Scar's Reign * The Hyena Invasion * The Famine * The Battle of Pride Rock * The King's Death Simba's Reign * Simba's Coronation * Zira's Betrayal * Kiara's Presentation * Kiara's First Hunt * Zira's Ambush * The Exile of Kovu * The Pride Lander-Outsider Battle * The Marriage of Kovu and Kiara Visitors * Hafifu * Majinuni * Mwevi * Mwizi * Makucha * Uroho * Shujaa * Mzingo * Mwoga * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo * Dogo's Siblings * Kijana * Mpishi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Ushari * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Nyata * Waza * Scar * Dhahabu * Starehe * Raha * Dhahabu's Herd * Rani * Surak * Janna * Nirmala * Jivin * Maya * Baliyo * Danyal * Aminia * Kogsi Pride Trivia * The Pride Lands has a history of going bare presumably once during the reign of every new ruler. A drought happens during Mohatu's reign, Uru and Ahadi's reign, Mufasa's reign (in a comic), and Scar's reign. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Locations Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands